


dead or alive

by fraserwrites



Series: Lockdown Ficlets [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Prompt Fic, SuperCorp, bounty hunter AU, it's messy, kara and lena are exes, they're mad at each other but they're still in love, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraserwrites/pseuds/fraserwrites
Summary: SC bounty hunter AU.Kara and Lena are exes. Lena’s face turns up on a poster with a bounty on her head. Powers or no powers, you decide. (A clear and consistent time period for it to be set in? I don’t know her.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Lockdown Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781818
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	dead or alive

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of half-finished supercorp docs in my writing folder. I know that reading fic makes me feel better, and I figured that we could all do with a bit of cheering up at the moment, so I decided to post a few. They might be stand-alone or parts of larger fics I'll probably never manage to finish. Hope you like them.

"I didn't have you pegged as a bounty hunter," Lena says, tersely. The gun in her hand is pointed at Kara's chest, but with little conviction. "You're hardly the type for a contract killer."

"Well. You went and got yourself on a poster, didn't you?" Kara shrugs, airy, arms crossed, but Lena can practically see the anxious jump of her heartbeat. Her leg shakes just the slightest amount. "Figured I'd better get to you before someone else did."

"Well, you found me," she says, dryly. "Congratulations."

Kara doesn't say anything for a moment, just sort of stands there, fidgeting with her hands at her sides. Lena raises an eyebrow.

"So," she says, tilting the gun away a little. It still points in her general direction. "Dead or alive?"

Kara looks so aghast that it could almost be comical. Her voice comes out in a shocked gasp. "Lena, you know I'd never want you dead."

"Do I?" Her face twists into something painful and raw. It sets a keen ache in Kara's chest. "My brother killed your cousin."

Kara deflates. "Oh. You-"

"Yes." Lena says, heavily. She almost slumps under the weight of it. "I know who you are, Kara."

"Oh," Kara says, again. She sticks her hands in her pockets. "I'd still never want you dead. Not ever."

"No?" Lena hates how hopeful she sounds. She hates the fact that she'd doubted it even more. "Then why'd you lie?"

"I was trying to keep you safe-" 

Lena scoffs and Kara turns wide-eyed and earnest. 

"I was! If Lex knew who I was, if he thought I was trying to get to him through you-"There's a twitch in Lena's jaw. It sets hard, like the dark of her eyes. "I would never have told him."

"No." Kara drops her head. Her shoulders sag uncharacteristically. "No. You're right. I should have trusted you."

Lena jaw juts forward a little when she hears it. What she's been wanting to hear for months.

"Yes. You should have." She doesn't smile, like Kara hopes. Actually, she doesn't do anything she expects. Instead, she nods then says, almost politely, "now, if you'll excuse me-"

And heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kara asks, alarmed, immediately following after her. She reaches to tug at Lena's arm to halt her and finds herself with the muzzle of a gun planted squarely in the centre of her chest. She raises her hands in surrender, taking a respectful step back, even as she knows Lena would never pull the trigger. She thinks.

"Well," Lena hums, mirthlessly, adjusting her grip against the now-warm metal of the gun. It makes an unpleasant, deadly sort of sound under her hand. "When someone crashes your secret hideout, you _generally_ go to your next one."

"But there are people looking for you!" Kara yelps, and then adds, as if it's not implied, "dangerous people!"

Lena looks like she might have just managed to stop short of rolling her eyes. She regards Kara with a cutting look almost reminiscent of her mother.

"Yes," she says, drolly. " _Which is why I'm leaving._ "

"Let me come with you," Kara blurts.

"Absolutely not."

"Lena-"

Kara is getting ready to get into one of their arguments. Lena can see it in her, the way she's somehow strong and beseeching at the same time; the way the crease in her brow has deepened. She's preparing herself to cut her off before she picks up steam, when-  
The door is blown off its hinges. It moves some distance, like it's been kicked hard, then clatters to the floor. Two men storm in. Kara moves to shield Lena to find her gone in the commotion. Kara curses, quickly dispatches the men - just knocking them out, she tells herself - and hightails it after her.

"Lena!"

She reaches her just as she's getting into a car left abandoned on the side of the road. Kara gasps for breath as she grabs hold of the door and prevents Lena from opening it.

"Jeez, you got fast," Kara wheezes as Lena fumes, attempting to reopen the door.

"Kara, what the _hell_ are you doing?!"

Kara claps a hand over her chest, still breathing hard. "Let me protect you." 

Lena is stony-faced, gritting her teeth and making the tick in her jaw reappear. The car door is immovable in Kara's hand.

"Please, Lena."

At that moment there's a shout. One of the men is limping out of the door with surprising speed. He's brandishing a gun and looking perfectly lethal.

Lena calculates the risk of facing one of her brother's goons with only the bullet she's got in her chamber versus the sheer inconvenience of taking Kara on the road with her. For a moment, she considers the goon the better option. And then a bullet hacks a lump out of the asphalt next to her feet. 

She curses.

"Fine. Get in," she orders.

And Kara does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You're welcome to come say hi on tumblr at fraser-writes :)


End file.
